


You are mine, no one else

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester In Love, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Requited Love, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Sibling Incest, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based after the episode 11 x 9 when Sam enters the cage with Lucifer and in conjunction with the "flirt" elusive that hovers between Amara and Dean, but is actually much more. It is exploring something that until now has never seen or believed when it comes to Dean. It is assumed, when talking about Dean and Wincest, that would always be the one you would pull back, but if we're wrong all? And if Dean, however, when put in front of this fact, not pulled back? If you simply want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry errors. I'm Italian writer and I still struggled with English çç

 

Dean had managed to retrieve Sam and free themselves from the clutches of Lucifer, before the devil had time to inflict some kind of unspeakable torture to his brother.

  
"LET HIM. YOU MUST NOT TOUCH HIM NEVER AGAIN! YOU MUST NOT TOUCH. Remove them your hands off him. "

  
"Do not touch him again. Not touch HIM ever again. I should not leave. Sammy sorry, sorry. "Dean said, while stroking his shoulder, as HE hugged him.

  
"No one should touch you. It should not touch anyone. No one should be allowed to touch you. "Dean said, yet, when it was all over, then realized he had gone a bit 'over, by which time the bunker, Sam looked at him quizzically, but he recovered quickly.

  
"No one has the right to touch you, if you do not want." Dean said, and his voice was so bitter and sad, that Sam is even more strange, then Dean said again: "Have you used enough and too much from these angels and demons motherfuckers. "He said, giving himself an attitude and heading back to his room, with a beer in his hands.

  
And then Sam remembered a phrase, that the time had not understood, because it was still dazed from having been scrambled by Lucifer, but then he remembered.

  
"Leave him alone, MONSTER! SAM is NOT YOUR. NOT YOURS! SAM is MY BROTHER. It IS MINE, UNDERSTOOD? No one, no one can touch. No one should touch it."

  
Sam swallowed, remembering those words, aftertaste a bit 'disturbing, but all in all beautiful, with such feeling. The warmed a little 'heart.


	2. Despair and longing

It was the day of reckoning and Amara was determined to get hold of Dean and convince him to subordinate themselves to her and the darkness of reflection, using his languid eyes and his mouth and his hands!

Putting even against Sam! His brother!

"DEAN, PLEASE, fight him!"

But Dean did not listen to Sam. Amara was going to like it was an anchor to lean on. The rainbow after a rainy day. Hope after the horror. The lifesaver to lean in a sea where you did not know to swim.

"DEAN, listen to me!" Shouted Sam.

"No, Sam ..." Dean said, in a trance. "She's mine and I am his. We are part of one be ... not be able to separate us ... "

Amara smiled cruelly as he held his hands waiting for Dean to join her.

Sam got in the way with tears in his eyes.

"Dean, please, is the Darkness. Do not go with her. It will hurt you! "

"I can not make me worse than I do myself ... and then she will not make me any harm. She loves me. "

Sam took a deep breath and then said, "Me too."

Dean seemed stranirsi for a moment, then went back into a trance.

"Do not listen to him, Dean. Mind. Mind because he can not bear that for once did not choose him. "

"I ... I sempre..scelto you. Now stop. Enough. "Dean said.

Sam grabbed his arm.

" Me too. What harm is there to continue to choose us to each other? "

Now Dean looked really sad and fought.

"Do not listen to him, Dean. He will never give you what you want. Try as I might, the love, the real one, you can only have it with me. I will never cast out, as he did. "

"No ... you will not ..."

"DEAN. I DO NOT WANT reject you. "He shouted Sam desperate.

Dean looked at him angrily.

"Liar! You do not know anything else. Have you abandoned me to go to college! "

"Dean, it was a long time ago. I was just a boy! "Said Sam mortified.

"Me too, but I needed you and you were not there !!"

"I was a selfish boy, Dean ..."

"Me too, but I always put you in front of all, always !! Even myself !! I went to hell for you, and when I came back ... I found that were fucking with that whore Ruby !! "

"Dean, I did it ... for you !! ... I wanted revenge. Revenge for what you had done ... kill Lilith! "

Dean roared.

 

"Purgatory !! Amelia !! Finally Benny. I had found a friend, finally! Except you! But you would not do, no! After you forgot, did you want to stop me also to have other affected! Because you're selfish, Sammy ?? "

Sam grabbed his shirt roughly.

"I fell in love with Amelia or believed to be, when I thought of having you lost and with you, I was lost too! Even you were with Lisa for a year, when I ... "

"Yes, but then later, I came back to you."

"I DID TOO !!"

"But also because Benny ?? Why did you have to get away from him too ?? "

"You have perhaps killed my old friend Ami?" Shouted Sam. "Dean, is what we do. Even if it is wrong, the truth is that we can not bear to have someone else take our place. No matter how many people can be hurt by this. "

"And I? How many times I'll hurt me, Sam? "

"But what…"

"Enough, Dean. This insect away forever. Forget about him. "He said Amara, Sam rolling on the floor with only the strength of his hand.

"I…"

"Dean, do not listen to me, please .."

"He will never give you what you want, Dean .."

"Dean, please ... you know what we count for each other ..."

"No ... you ... do not love me ..."

"Dean?"

"You do not love me."

"Dean, no. It's not true!"

Dean came dangerously Sam's neck, whispering against.

"You've never loved ... as I wanted."

Sam strabbuzzò eyes. He was shocked and upset, plus Dean seemed too strong, too powerful, and Sam could not ...

"Dean, what's the matter, let me!"

"You've never given what I wanted!"

"DEAN !!!!"

"What are you waiting for? Should I go and leave you alone with your true love ?? "Amara asked annoyed.

Dean let go immediately and took Sam to reach it, but Sam clung to him.

"You do not know what ... you're wrong." He said to him, desperate, with shining eyes.

Dean looked at him. He lost at him and something changed in his eyes.

Their faces were so close that they can touch. Their breaths crossed.

Sam reached out her hand to cross the floor of Dean.

Their hands joined.

And something happened. Amara cried out in pain, costernata..e then disappeared ... !!

Sam and Dean slumped to the ground, knelt and embraced each other.


	3. Who gives in first

The touching moment was short-lived ... .Sam he wanted to do more. Consular Dean, hug longer ... he did not even know what, but he knew that he needed it, we both needed it!

Unfortunately the tension for what had just happened, it was so much, cowardice as well, not to mention that the dirt of the shack where they were, did not help.

They parted still tense, each other .. and they went from squalid shack ....  
   
 

In the car, Sam tried to reinstate a conversation. After all, too much happened serious and important to keep quiet.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sam, to test the waters and melt a bit '.

Dean did not answer, but swallowed.

Move dissolution went up in smoke beautifully thought Sam.

He tried again.

"You know, probably ... I think ... Amara might be dead." He said.

Dean turned to Sam surprised.

Sam shrugged. "Dean ... vanished suddenly, screaming in pain .."

"They may have been cries of anger."

"No, I do not think ... that was pain, Dean ..."  
Dean was silent, then suddenly Sam asked, a bit 'annoyed:

"Would you mind if it is? I mean dead! "

"Thing?? Sam, but you're crazy ?? "

"Not at all, it is considering what's ... .stato among you ..."

Dean sighed. "There was nothing between us ... and anyway ... if maybe there was something, it was just manipulation. He manipulated. I'm sorry, Sam. "Dean said.

Sam did not ask him anything, but if Dean thought he'd gone so smooth, he was wrong.  
   
   
   
*

The next day, the bunker, Sam in the kitchen, sitting at the table, he decided to take up the subject.

"Dean, we need to talk .." Sam said.

Dean made a frightened face.

"What?" He asked.

"Of yesterday! Amara. You and me. Of what happened to you in that shed. "

"Sam, I've already said. I have been manipulated by that bitch and that's all there is to say. "

"No ... not all ..." Sam sighed.

Dean looked at him. "Sam ..."

 

 

"Tell me, Dean. Please. The things that you said yesterday index something you .. "

"Sam, Sam, Sam, stop ..."

"You devour. And I want ... I need help, because they do not want to lose you again. "

"Then forget it."

"Thing?"

"Forget it, if you really love me, forget it. Let me walk, whatever it is .. "

"Dean, no! Tu..non when you think that I do not ... I love you. "

Dean swallowed, remembering the words.

 

 

"You've never loved as I wanted"

  
"Dean, listen to me, damn it!" Sam said, standing up.

  
"I'm going to bed!"

  
"DEAN !!" Sam said, grabbing him by the arm.

  
Dean was faster and stronger and grabbed him in turn, shaking his shoulder and making him back up against the wall.  
"DAMN YOU ARE A HARDCORE!"

  
"Dean, you're hurting me!"

  
"What do you want to know, what, in addition to what I said?" Asked Dean, rubbing his face on his neck and then also on his cheek. He breathed deeply the aftershave he used to use Sam. He entered into the nostrils.

  
Sam closed his eyes, swallowing, so intimate to that move.

  
"... Only the truth!" Said Sam.

  
Dean stepped closer and their faces were two millimeters.

  
"The truth ... the truth of what you need, Sammy?" He said, respirandogli lips, do with sensual, like wanting to challenge, in a sort of blandida admission.

  
Sam moaned, feeling different discharges warm feel Dean so close. He understood. Ensure that he understood, but he wanted Dean admitted.

  
Dean still seemed angry. He could not bear to be angry with him.

  
"Why did you from going away with Amara ... why?"

  
"Because you're not ... of anyone." Said Sam.

  
Dean looked surprised and walked away a little.

  
"Because no one can take my place." Said Sam, afraid, but decided to go all the way.

  
Dean shook his head imperceptibly, not to say no, but to make local mind about what he wanted to say Sam.

  
"Dean is so ...? Tell me that is so. "Almost he begged Sam. Shyly turned his hand to stroke the cheek of his older brother. Dean closed his eyes at the caress. He grimaced, as if to repress the feelings that led inside.

  
Sam came up a little '. Now Dean seemed a bit 'more calm. More docile.  
"Dean?" Sam called.

  
Dean's hand moved into line with that of Sam, stroking it gently with your palms facing upwards. Dean smiled sweetly.

  
"There is ..." Dean said. And Sam knew what he was talking about. There was no one who could take his place.

  
Sam moved closer until their foreheads were close, then he moves his nose against that of Dean, plan.

  
Dean looked at him with curiosity, squinting, then let his head against Sam's neck and moaned on his own neck, strong.

  
Sam was holding him with one hand. He moaned, a little 'for the clutch of the mouth of Dean and then because her moans made him excited in turn.  
Dean's mouth was too hot and throbbing. He had triggered several tremors hot.

  
Sam moved slowly hand on his neck to raise Dean and when he did, he saw Dean in the face, his excitement, his eyes half closed ... and could not resist anymore.  
He kissed him.

  
  



	4. a kiss amazing

Dean's mouth was too hot and throbbing. He had triggered several tremors hot.

Sam moved hand gently on his neck to raise Dean and when he did, he saw Dean in the face, his excitement, his eyes socchiusi..e could not resist anymore.

He kissed him.

Sam had grabbed his brother's face and pushed him against his, lips against lips.

Dean thought Sam did not love her. It was quite the opposite and Dean absolutely had to know ... ..

Dean had just narrowed his eyes at the gesture of kissing Sam. Sam noticed that Dean was not going to run away or scream something like ... "disgusting pig !!" Dean wanted to stay, but at the same time looking at him with curiosity. Maybe he did not believe him either ...

Sam kissed him on his lips and Dean closed his eyes, touching his arm, holding him ... maybe just to hear him or to keep him, but do not dismiss it. Sam was sure of that.

Now Sam did not know what to do. He was afraid. He did not know how to move. He had taken the first step, but was too embarrassed to vergogna..troppo ...

Dean had moved away a bit 'and he just shook his eyes, perhaps trying to lighten the situation.

"Dean ... I ..." Sam said, now really scared.

Dean did not let him finish, which came back to Sam, kissing him again, like a fury.

The kiss was different!

A kiss voracious, more passionate.

Not at all slow, in fact, quite the opposite.

Dean was unstoppable. His mouth had taken to travel to Sam, without even asking permission to cross the hurdle of his lips.

Obstacle Sam down with a groan, opening his mouth, to give free access.

"Mmmmmmmmmm." The moans abounded. Dean took possession of the mouth of Sam like a sucker, like if you would eat it even.

And Sam completely unarmed, suffered the kiss, overwhelmed by shocking sensations he was feeling.

Dean was not just kissing.

It was like ... like he was making love with him, with the language, but it was not even that!

He could tell by the way clutching his back, as he kissed him.

Dean was ... exploring.

The way his tongue met his, the way he was kissing him ... on his way to show him love. A way of loving too often unexpressed, for too long been silent and stifled ... and now it was pulling out.

Sam felt the love of Dean also in the passion so disruptive. It was as if he wanted to show Sam how much he loved him, with that kiss.

And Sam was trying to enjoy it as much as possible, savoring all of that kiss. Aassaporando all of Dean. Thought he knew everything about his brother, but before now, the smell had never entered into his nostrils, he had never felt the taste of his mouth ... and it was ... amazing.

then felt the need to touch him. He raised his hands blindly. She wanted to touch his body ...

He stroked her back and hugged him. She wanted to touch him, wanted to tighten it.

Dean slowed the pace, they kissed slower and slower, until they parted.

Dean looked at him with a frightened look and aware. Sam sensed the possible panic attack and took his face in his hands.

"Dean, it's all right ... it's all bene..va all right ..."

Dean made a face as if he were about to cry.

"Sammy, I do not ..."

"Schhhh ... .schhh."

"I do not know what's wrong with me ..." he said, crying on his shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with you, in us ..." Sam said, crying herself.

"How can you tell? We ... .I ... "

"Schhh. How long have you wanted, Dean? "Sam asked, looking him in the face.

Dean made a sad face. "Since we were ... ragazzini..Sam, I'm sorry!"

Sam shook his head. "Do not you ever wonder why I ran at Stanford? Not running away from you or Dad ... but from myself. I was afraid of what I was feeling .... "

"Sammy ..." Dean said dumbfounded.

Sam hugged him.

"Dean, we can not stop loving us. And maybe we do not want! "

Something immensely warmed the heart of Dean.

"You ... you love me?" Dean asked, without looking at him.

Sam leaned her head on his shoulder, without looking, blushing.

"Sam?"

Sam said nothing, refusing even to look at him, blushing more furiously.

"Sammy!" Dean said, making him raise, but when Sam got up, Dean gave him another kiss!  



	5. Surrender under my touch

Amara was incredibly dead. Castiel had informed the boys that Amara and Dean were really connected. Amara had not lied about this. Dean had brought the brand. The mark of Cain and abel. That same mark that the darkness had brought and then took Dean and now she had recovered!

What all this had nothing to do with the fact that Amara was dead? Castiel suggested that Amara had to have undergone an upheaval that had destroyed itself by itself, perhaps about just a choice or decision he had made Dean. A choice that perhaps involved in their first or maybe the brand ...

Dean and Sam stood silent, blushing a little. Amara had destroyed when Dean had chosen Sam. an answer but had to give it to Castiel.

He did Dean.

"Amara tried to circuirmi with his usual flattery. Sam told me to stand up and I did. Probably he not endured. Wow, I did not believe to be so important. "

Castiel it was a bit 'confused. "So is this enough? Choose your brother? Hmm .. maybe it is enough. At the bottom of the darkness he brought the brand that was of Cain killing Abel. The fact that just one of his descendants chose instead his brother that the Darkness, must have upset something. Well, all's well that ends well then! "Castiel said, walking away.

Sam and Dean were a bit 'in their bunker in silence.

"There will be other repercussions for killing ... Darkness, right?" Sam asked, worried.

"No I do not think so. Not this time. "Dean said, sitting up.

Sam was close to him. Timidly she stroked his shoulder and Dean just gently took his arm to get it from him.

Sam accepted the invitation and sat on his lap, looked a bit 'timid, then began kissing. Plan, then more sensually, romantically.

Dean pulled away to look at the face of his brother. He looked at him with eyes shining.

Then he realized that Sam had the worried look.

"What's up? Do you think that with Amara is not over yet? "She asked sweetly.

"It's not that. I have a little 'fear ... Castiel. "Said Sam.

Dean laughed. "It's not really my type,"

"Fool. You know what I mean."

"I know." Dean admitted.

"Then? Are not you afraid ... will find out? "

"It is our friend, Sam ..."

"It is also an angel!" Sam gave him this.

"Do I remember that he himself confessed to having had a half affair with Hanna ... and also her .."

Sam put a hand over her mouth. "It's different." He said.

"Sure! Between angels and men it has always been different! Basically they live in Paradise to lead the good life, and we do not. "He said ironically.

"Dean ..."

Dean snorted. "Look, if you was regret .."

"I'm not sorry. You can stop being a jerk for a moment? "

"No sorry I can not."

"Dean ..."

"It is too long when ... I want to do ... this ..." Dean said, stroking his warm skin under her shirt.

"Dean ..." Sam said, gasping.

"And this ..." Dean said again, kissing his neck floor, sensually.

Sam groaned. Hugs Dean had always been warm and comforting, but he never imagined that his lips could do sigh and exciting way.

"So, Sammy, do you still want to talk about?" Asked Dean.

"No." Sam moaned, while Dean stroked lovingly and sensually back.

Dean smiled satisfied.  



	6. Take all of me

They had been already three days from that amazing kiss. Dean and Sam cuddled and kissed day, but ... the night passed in different places!

They both knew it was strange, but neither of them had the courage to take the step ...!

At the end of the third day, however, Dean cleared his throat, in the hallway.

Sam turned to him and Dean nodded to face his room.

Sam is immediately embarrassed, as expected.

"Come on, Sammy. plant them to make high school students, would you? "Asked Dean.

"Okay." Sam said, with a small voice.

Sam entered the room of Dean and looked at her. How he had missed no longer sleep in the same room with his brother! How much!!

"You know ... I had missed ... no longer sleep in the same room." He said, a little ashamed '.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Dean, shirtless, as he pulled the sweat pants.

"You need a pajamas or too ...."

"I sleep ... nudo..Dean." Sam said, becoming fire.

Dean looked at him open-mouthed.

"Or at least senza..pantaloni. When it gets colder. Usually. "He mumbled Sam becoming burgundy.

"Very well." Dean said, stunned, slipping into bed.

Sam showed no signs of moving.

"Listen ..." Dean began. "Forget it. I do not want to force yourself. If you do not want…"

"It's not that I do not want, Dean!" Sam said, terrified.

"So what?"

"I ... I ... you are my brother!" Sam said, mortified.

Dean there was a bit 'wrong with that, but decided to postpone. It was obvious and natural that Sam was terrified.

"Sammy .." Dean said softly. "I do not want sex ... ... I just want to feel you near me. Just this. We never slept together. "

Sam softened immediately. "It's not entirely true. When we were little ... "

"Already…"

"I miss…"

Dean remained silent. Sam sighed.

"Ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

Sam Dean got into bed. Suddenly no longer afraid. That was not a stranger. Dean was. His brother. The person who had protected him all his life and continued to do so. He trusted him like no one else.

When he was under the covers, she went into his arms and the two found themselves in a tender embrace.

It was warm, comforting, so sweet. Sam sighed with pleasure.

It was so nice to indulge in the arms of Dean.

Dean was also happy. Dean began to whisper sweet phrases, imbued with sentimentality.

Not passionate, but sentences full of feeling, where revealed all brotherly love and unconditional love that he had always felt for him.

A love that went beyond the passion, sex, sexuality and eroticism.  
 

  
Sam listened to everything and loved it all. The two brothers were so close that soon began to kiss.

They began to kiss because they had no better way to demonstrate the love they felt for each other. Kiss was the best way to prove it.

Soon, however, the kisses were too little, because there was need for more physical contact. Their hands were traveling on the shirts and t-shirts in the other, looking for more pampering, more caresses.

Both Sam, both Dean, shivered under the caress of the other.

Then a coat of Dean began to make their way between the legs of Sam ...

Sam froze, terrified and Dean kissed his neck. "Scccchhh. Stà quiet. "

Dean was not to be discouraged, in fact, was confident and unflappable, nothing could tarnish his serenity. He knew what he was doing. Maybe he knew the power he had on Sam. He continued to stroke the sides but without going right in his manhood, to dissolve and Sam loved those caresses.

Dean knew we just do.

"Should I stop?"

"N-no ... it's just ... I'm ashamed." He said.

"Sam, if you do not feel, I can stop .." Dean said worried.

"No ... no ... more ..." said Sam.

And Dean did. With his fingers, delicate as a silk ribbon, she stroked the skin of Sam, who was trembling beneath him.

He continued to look into his eyes, squeezing just when he began to fondle her most virile above his boxers.

Sam shuddered with excitement.

Dean very slowly, put his hand under. Slow, gentle at first, then beginning to tighten plan.

"Ah-ah-ahh."

"Look, I want you to look at me." He ordered Dean.

Sam did. He continued to jump, looking into his eyes, while Dean squeezed his eyes every time he held a little 'more.

"AHHH." He cried at the end, when he reached orgasm.  
   
   
Now the ice was broken and Sam was lying completely on Dean now, they were cuddling. At one point, Sam looked at him, feeling a little 'guilty.

"Dean, sorry ... I can not requite"

Dean smirked. "Shut quiet, Sammy." He said, stroking a lock of hair.

So they were a little more '. After a while 'Sam began to move, to move his head against the stomach of Dean, almost as if to feel, to kiss his skin.

"Sam ... what do you do?" Dean asked, wincing a bit '.

"I want to touch .." Sam said, pulling down a hand on her hip in a caress.

"Sam, do not do it out of obligation ...."

"Io..io not do it out of obligation. I want ... but ... help me, will you? "

The request for Sam was so sweet, that Dean could not say no.

She gave him a kiss on the hand, then he took that same hand and walked her to rest on his pants.

"Yes ..." Sam said, nodding, to make you move forward.

Dean accompanied Sam's hand inside his pants and doing so Sam was flooded by the warmth of the skin of Dean. He closed his eyes to recover and control himself.

"Sam .." said Dean scared by his reaction.

"It's all right." Sam said. Dean opened his eyes and saw that Sam was not afraid, but excited.

So, encouraged, he continued:

He accompanied Sam's hand right on his penis covered by boxer and both shook a little ', moaning and stingendo eyes.

The member Dean hardened even more and Sam noticed it obviously.

"For me, Dean?" He asked.

Dean did not answer. He looked at him with just a look warped pleasure.

Sam felt excited again and it was enough just to see Dean so.

This time he did not need help.

He began to stroke back and tighten. Stroking and tighten. Stroking and tighten

"Look at me. I want you to look at me! "He ordered.

Dean did and was well and reflected in the eyes of his brother.

Sam gave him a kiss on the lips, after orgasm. A sweet kiss.

"I love you, Dean." Sam told him, entwining her hand in his.

"I love you too Sam..ti swear that I have never been to anyone, as I was and as I will always be with you."

"Me too, Dean. I also have never been anyone else. I'm yours. I was and I will be yours forever. "

And so they went to sleep, embrace, the position spiral, with only his boxers on him, either.  
   
 

 

The next evening ... ..

  
"Enough. That's enough. Come on. Come. "The urged Sam. It was more than ten minutes that Dean prepared him, inflicting a long and slow agony of expectation.

"Stop rush me." The Dean said. "If I hurt you, I did not never forgive."

"If non..ti hurry ... I come now ... so I'd better hurry. Please! "He added.

Dean let out a chuckle. Sammy, his little brother so proud, she begged him !!

"All right." Dean said, kissing him on the behind.

"Ahhhh."

Dean bit his lip when he walked into Sam, for himself.

"Sam ..."

"Go on. Go ahead ... "she encouraged him Sam.

Dean gave him a kiss on the neck, as it might allow the position a little 'uncomfortable and then took his hands.

He began to move slowly, not to make him too badly and the pain soon gave way to a whole new feeling of enjoyment.

Sam was completely abandoned under the mattress. Completely helpless under Dean, but he was not bad, indeed. The sensation was quite new and pleasant. From an early age he had almost felt crushed and suffocated to certain traits from its grip.

No friends ... no girlfriend ... Dean always reigned over all. Dean protected him from the monsters, Dean cried when he went to college, Dean came to take him when he lived with Jessica..Dean riniziò hunting ... Dean went to hell for him.

Dean was like someone that was impossible to escape, and Sam admitted, that in some critical moments, had almost weighing his possessiveness, but now, he realized he did not want anything else.

He did not want Dean to replace him. Neither Lisa nor with Ben or Benny, his vampire friend.

Even with that one daughter that Dean had had with that monster in a few days. Sam had realized it was a monster, but for brief moments ... he felt jealous. Dean even jealous of her because she knew it, but he felt his father! Jealous because he was willing to let her go and felt for her a feeling of affection that usually only felt for him.

It was no longer the only place in the Dean and at that time he had hated.

Just as he had hated Lisa. He remembered all too well his selfishness. He remembered what he thought when he was soulless !!  
   
I HAVE LENT. With that arrogance he could believe themselves giving him forever. Dean is mine. It is mine alone. It was OBVIOUS that me riprendessi and dear Lisa can not help it.

He remembered well how he had said to Dean that she needed him, that with him things were a bit 'less disgusting.

And this was despite soulless! It should not have feelings but what Dean was perhaps beyond the soul. It was something of bowels!

They could not be separated.  
 

"DEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAN!" Cried Sam, reaching orgasm.

She does not think he could scream when having sex. He had a bit 'ashamed, but let "own" Dean was amazing. He was friendly, but impetuous and above all gave of himself ... in every sense. His whole body. All the love and all the sweetness and passion.

It was pure energy and the minimum was tremble before all this.

Underneath all this.

"I knew that Sam Winchester cries when having sex." Dean chuckled.

Sam remembered that Dean had already told this sentence.

"Stupid. I NEVER screamed. "

"Seee seee ...." Dean said, but a little 'welcomed the response.

Sam flew to embrace him again, still looking for pampering.

"Next time I'll make you cry." She told him slyly.

Dean shivered a bit '. He loved Sam, but uh ... it was certain that there  
It was ... um ... very much big than him and had a little 'fear.

"Tremble eh? Do well. I found time to discharge me as my tension in battle against monsters. "Said Sam lascivious.

"If you want war, you will have." Ever that Dean Winchester is pulled back when it came to sex.

"Love ... war ... are basically the same thing?" Said Sam.

They both laughed, and even if they did not want to admit it, their struggles resembled more to Heaven, if they were together !!!


End file.
